The Sun, The Moon and The Star
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Aku adalah bulan, aku butuh matahari supaya aku tetap bersinar. Kau memang akan selalu bersinar tapi tidak bersamaku. Kau bersinar dengannya, dengan bintang baru dalam hidupmu. /SUPER JUNIOR/KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN/
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun, The Moon and The Star**

Author : Shin Ayumi

Main Character : Cho Kyuhyun (Yang lain menyusul).

Genre : Angst, slash

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SM Entertainment.

Summary : Aku adalah bulan, aku butuh matahari supaya aku tetap bersinar. Kau memang akan selalu bersinar tapi tidak bersamaku. Kau bersinar dengannya, dengan bintang baru dalam hidupmu.

Warning, sad story (maybe) about Kyuhyun and the more important this is Boy X Boy aka yaoi aka slash. If you don't like it then don't read it. Semua cerita disini akan diceritakan dari sudut pandang Cho Kyuhyun. Latar waktu cerita tahun 2014. Alur maju-mundur cantik *gakk.

.

.

.

 _12 November 2014_

Aku baru selesai melakukan promosi untuk lagu terbaruku yang berjudul At Gwanghwamun, rasanya begitu sepi ketika aku hanya melakukan promosi solo tetapi itu belum seberapa ketika aku mendengar berita itu 2 bulan yang lalu.

Lee Sungmin (Super Junior) dan Kim Saeun akan segera menikah di penghujung tahun ini.

Ketika membaca headline majalah itu perasaanku bercampur aduk.

Terkejut

Senang

Dan….

Sedih….

Aku sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku tidak menyangka kau membawa hubunganmu dan Kim Saeun ke arah yang lebih serius. Aku kira kalian hanya rekan kerja saat ada proyek panggung drama musikal Three Musketeers, aku kira hubunganmu dengannya hanya sebatas teman dekat.

Aku mendengar bahwa kau dan Kim Saeun memang ada hubungan special, awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi ternyata itu benar setelah kedua agensi menyatakan kebenarannya.

Lalu ketika aku mendengar kau dan Kim Saeun akan segera menikah di bulan Desember ini, aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku senang akhirnya kau menemukan seorang wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu kelak, sepertinya dia kriteria wanita yang kau dambakan. Dia cantik dan imut.

Tapi disisi lain….

Aku sedih…

Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau memang menyukainya?

Kenapa kau menutupinya? Bukankah kita teman 1 grup? Bahkan kita adalah roommate.

Kenapa mendadak mengumumkannya?

Baiklah aku mengaku kalau rasa sedihku bukan dari itu saja. Kesedihanku yang mendalam adalah ketika aku tidak bisa menerima bahwa kau akan menikah dengannya. Kau akan bersanding dengannya, membuka lembaran baru dan menjalani kehidupan yang indah sebagai suami istri.

Sekarang sudah masuk bulan Desember, kita semakin jarang bertemu karena kau semakin sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahanmu. Dan aku sibuk dengan kegiatan solo konserku. Hingga suatu ketika hari itu pun telah tiba.

13 Desember 2014

Hari yang kau tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Aku dan semua member Super Junior datang ke acara pernikahanmu, tidak lupa dengan membawa keluarga masing-masing. Aku lihat kau dan Kim Saeun menangis terharu saat melihat Ryeowook bernyanyi di pesta kalian. Tamu yang datang secara bergantian mengucapkan selamat pada kalian. Semua orang berbahagia atas pernikahanmu dengan Kim Saeun. Aku lihat semua member sedang berkumpul, makan bersama dan berfoto bersama karena tak ingin melewatkan momen ini.

Sementara aku hanya disini duduk dengan ibu dan kakakku. Aku sedang malas berkumpul dengan yang lain. Bukannya tidak mau, aku hanya tidak ingin ada member yang menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ahra eonnie.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Ahh…

Aku tidak sanggup berlama-lama di dalam. Ketika aku sedang termenung di halaman belakang gedung, tiba-tiba ingatan yang tadi datang dan terbayang di pikiranku.

 _Kau dan dia berjalan menuju altar pengantin._

 _Kau dan dia saling memasangkan cincin._

 _Kau dan dia berciuman sebagai tanda kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri._

 _._

 _._

Apa ini?

Mataku basah.

Seketika aku langsung mengelap air mataku dan mengambil nafas panjang.

Aish…

Ini konyol sekali.

Aku berusaha agar kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku ingin sekali marah, berkata kasar, memukul wanita itu dan berteriak bahwa 'Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin!'

Tentu saja itu tindakan gila dan tidak mungkin.

Ya, tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak berhak begitu karena kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu.

Sungmin hyung, kau sangat baik padaku. Ketika semua member marah karena sifat jahilku yang keterlaluan tapi kau tidak marah, kau justru menasehatiku supaya jangan begitu.

Sungmin hyung, kau adalah orang yang paling sabar ketika aku mengerjai semua orang dan ketika aku selalu marah-marah karena kalah main game.

Sungmin-hyung, kau adalah alasanku untuk bertahan di Super Junior. Ketika aku sudah merasa sangat lelah dan berada diambang batas, senyummu, wajahmu dan suaramu selalu terbayang dipikiranku. Kau adalah penyemangatku.

Aku ingat…

Kita selalu menggunakan barang dan aksesoris yang sama, bahkan ELF pun menyadarinya. Aku bahkan masih menyimpan semua barang-barang itu.

Ketika kita tidak memiliki jadwal, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, menonton film, makan, main game bersama bahkan kita membicarakan hal-hal yang lucu.

 _"Kyuhyunnie, aku mau tanya."_

 _"Ya, Sungmin-hyung?"_

 _"Kalau kau terlahir sebagai benda luar angkasa kau mau jadi apa?"_

 _"Aku ingin jadi bulan."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena bulan itu selalu mendampingi bumi dan memancarkan cahaya yang indah di malam hari."_

 _"Tapi bulan itu kan tidak selalu bercahaya lagipula ia mendapatkan cahaya dari matahari."_

 _"Benar juga sih, bulan tidak akan bercahaya kalau tidak ada matahari. Aku mengibaratkan diriku seperti bulan, aku butuh penyemangat hidup, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatku berbagi, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa mewarnai hidupku. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan orang itu."_

 _"Siapa dia?"_

 _"Itu kau._ _Karena kau lah matahari ku, Sungmin-hyung."_

 _"Aigoo... Kau baru baca buku apa? Puitis sekali."_

Aku masih ingat bagaimana lucunya tingkahmu ketika aku berkata seperti itu, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahmu. Mungkin kau mengganggapnya sebagai candaan, tapi itu memang murni kata hatiku hyung.

Tapi semuanya tak lagi sama…

Sekarang kau tinggal dengan istrimu dan meninggalkan dorm. Kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan bertemu denganmu saja sulit, kecuali jika Super Junior tampil di acara tertentu.

Kita bukan roommate lagi.

Apa kau tahu?

Semua afeksi yang kulakukan padamu bukanlah fanservice semata, itu murni berasal dari hatiku. Itulah caraku menunjukan rasa sukaku padamu. Tapi kau tidak menyadarinya, karena sekali lagi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu.

Memang gila ketika nyatanya aku benar-benar menyukaimu.

Aku berusaha bersikap normal di depan keluargaku, di depan member dan di depan fans. Tentu saja supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi yang paling berat tentu saja aku harus bersikap normal di depanmu.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa mendoakan semoga kau bahagia dengan istrimu.

Aku tidak perlu berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya aku bisa melupakanmu, akan kubiarkan kau terus melekat di hati dan pikiranku. Karena melupakan seseorang terlalu keras hanya akan membuatnya terus kembali teringat.

Matahari ku...

Dia sudah bersinar bersama dengan bintang baru di dalam hidupnya.

Sementara aku disini hanya bisa melihat mereka bersinar bersama.

She took my sunshine away..

.

.

Tertanda

 _Cho Kyuhyun_

THE END


	2. Klarifikasi

Halo readers tercinta, ini dengan author Shin.

Udah sekian lama semenjak saya ga publish ff apapun di akun ini. Mau cerita dikit boleh ya? Bukan cerita sih, lebih ke arah klarifikasi aja tentang alasan kenapa saya bertahun-tahun hiatus dan ga publish ff apapun di akun ini. Karena banyaknya PM yang masuk dan permintaan supaya saya update ff lagi, oke langsung aja.

1\. Q : Woy, author ngilang kemana aja? Kok ga pernah publish ff lagi?!

A : Terakhir kali aktif di dunia per-fanfiction-an (?) itu waktu saya masih SMA, sekarang udah kuliah masuk semester 6 (sebentar lagi KKN/PKL) tugas dan kegiatan seabreg jadi ga sempet bikin, kalopun mau bikin malah bingung bikin ff apa, fandom apa dan jalan cerita nya gimana :"

2\. Q : Senpai, kenapa ga pernah update lagi ff nya?

A : Buat fandom anime jujur aja saya udah bikin kelanjutan ff nya tapi laptop bermasalah dan harus di install ulang, bodohnya saya ga sempet nge-back up data akhirnya semua data ilang termasuk file fanfic nya :"( Buat fandom Kpop, hmm okay ini rada sensitif sih sebenarnya tapi alasan kenapa ga pernah update lagi itu karena minat saya terhadap Kpop udah menurun, saya jarang bgt ngikutin perkembangan dan info-info oppadeul dan eonnideul disana. Gimana mau bikin ff kalo ga ada inspirasi dan minat? Semuanya lebih ke niat sih sebetulnya. Tapi karena sekarang lagi libur kuliah jadi saya coba tilik-tilik dunia Kpop lagi, ga banyak cuma Suju, SNSD, Big Bang, dll. Lebih ke grup-grup jadul, soalnya saya lebih suka grup jadul. Silakan cap saya sebagai orang yang gamon (gagal move on) wkwkwk Karena biar gimana pun era 2007 - 2011 itu Kpop lagi golden bgt. OLD BUT GOLD :")

3\. Q : Trus gimana dong? Fanfic yang udah dibikin bakal dilanjut lagi atau engga?

A : Saya usahain supaya sempetin waktu buat masuk dan kembali aktif di dunia per-fanfiction-an lagi. Ada beberapa ff yang bakal saya lanjut lagi. Supaya adil gini aja deh, silakan readers review di salah satu fanfic yang udah saya bikin, mana yang mau dilanjut chapternya dan mana yang mau dibikin sequel atau kalo mau lewat PM juga boleh (Dengan syarat masih dalam pertimbangan author ya ^^)

.

.

Sebenarnya masih banyak PM yang masuk tapi intinya hampir sama jadi diambil yang cukup mewakili aja ^_^

Sebagai permintaan maaf dan buat ngerayain comeback nya Author ke dunia ff lagi, saya bikin ff yang tadi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan ini jadi mellow, trus kebetulan abis ngedengerin lagunya Kyuhyun jadi pengen bikin ff tentang si evil Kyu yg rada angst lalu kepikiran tentang pernikahan Sungmin jadi dibikinlah ff tadi. Maaf kalo feel nya kurang dapet atau kependekan. Harap maklum, diri ini sudah bertahun-tahun tidak nulis ff, seketika kemampuan menulis pun jadi tumpul XD

Seperti yang udah dijelaskan tadi, author sekarang udah masuk semester 6 bentar lagi KKN/PKL jadi mohon maaf author bakalan jarang publish ff, kalopun publish itu kalo ada waktu yang tepat aja

Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya .

Oke deh, segitu dulu aja dari Shin. Berhubung diriku baru nulis ff lagi setelah sekian lama, minta review nya boleh dooong ;) *modus

.

.

See you next time ^_^/


End file.
